Violet and Gold
by ArabellaStark
Summary: Ariana, Child of the Moon. She has never known love. She only trusts those who she allows to be close to her, but that all changes when Tanya walks in,. She brings her to life, breaking down her walls. Will she accept the love for her one true love, or will she stay locked in her past? Rated M for lang/sex.


**Hey all! Sorry for not updating my other stories, I have been busy with school. I came up with this idea while roleplaying with my OC in a forum. I decided to make a fanfiction with it. So, obviously Tanya will be a lesbian in this story. I will post the info of my OC and her appearance below. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Twilight, only my OCs and my changes. **

**Full Name: Ariana Cedany Snow **

**Nicknames: Ari, Aria, violeteyes **

**Age: 18 **

**Date of birth: December 20th, 1351 **

**Origin: London, England **

**Personality: Ariana has very strong anger issues, one reason why she is able to stay at the age she is. Ariana feel like an outcast because she has issues with being alone, as she has been her entire life. She is caring to certain people- her friends, and her family. She can be cold hearted, never caring about anyone at all. Ariana has a hard time trusting people because of what she went through earlier in her life and when it comes to revenge, she is all for it. She has an evil darkness surrounding her when something, or someone, threatens anyone she is close to. Many people despise being near her because of her dark aura. She has walls surrounding her and no one seems to know how to bring them down, except Tanya, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Renesmee, Jane, Alec, and Aro. Ariana, even though the Volturi went to rid everyone of her kind, has a respect for them. Ariana is also a very protective person. **

**Appearance: Ariana has light olive skin with no imperfections. Her violet eyes are big and round. Ariana has a small nose and full, pink lips. Her figure is a hourglass figure and she is slightly cury. She has long legs and she stands at 5'4. She has seductive looking eyebrows that are medium in thickness. Her face is heart shaped and her long, mermaid wavy hair is a pale lilac and pale blue ombre (originally black). Her hair falls down to her waist. She wears the colors black, red, gold, green, sliver, brown, and blue most of the time. Sometimes she will wear soft colors like peach, pale green, pale pink and white. Her shoes consist of mostly high heeled ankle boots. She has several tattoos, one on her back that says a Shakespeare quote: "Hell is empty and all the devils are here" in medieval font, a bleeding rose tattoo on her right shoulder, a medieval cross that's black and white with a red ribbon wrapping around it and a large sliver wolf with violet eyes (herself as a wolf) on her stomach. **

**History: Born in 1351, Ariana was the Lady of Blackbird Forest, a place that no longer exists. She had only an older brother named Elijah, and he was her only friend. Her father was the only other person she was close to, as her mother despised her for being more beautiful. She spent most of her life locked up in a tower when her mother found out she was a werewolf, a "Child of the Moon", at the age of 6. Being locked up in the tower made her feel very lonely. She was able to control her changing during a full moon, making her able to change when she felt like it. It took her 12 years to perfect that ability. One day, when her mother came up to the tower to laugh at her and tease her, she was at her angriest. She phased and broke the bars on her cell. She killed her mother and ran out of the castle, left Blackbird Forest, and never turned back. **

**She lived alone in the woods for centuries on end. In 1894, she found out what the Volturi did to her kind. She was one of the very few that were left when she came across Jane and Alec. They brought her to Volterra when she asked for mercy on her soul. When she made it there, Aro took one look at her and decided to let her live for reasons unknown. She lived with them for a long time, and during that time she became very close to Jane, Alec, and Aro. She never left their side and they were the only people who could calm her. She thought of them as her family, Aro as her father and Jane and Alec as her siblings. After a while, she started to want a change. She left the Volturi, after asking Aro if it was okay and promising to visit them every ten years, in 1950. She went to live in the United States and she came across a couple of vampires, befriending them. Years and years she lived alone, sad and angry. There we moments when she despised her choice for leaving the Volturi. **

**During her time wandering around America alone, she ended up in Forks. She met the Cullens months after the Volturi were convinced that Renesmee was no threat and they took her in, even though her past made them uncomfortable. She then became very close to everyone but she was closest to Edward, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Renesmee. She met Tanya when the Denali clan came to visit and was instantly drawn to her. **

**Sexuality: Bisexual **

**Mate: Tanya. Not dating at the moment. She is still trying to hide her feelings even though Tanya is everything to Ariana. She is the only reason why Ariana likes being a wolf. Everything about her makes her heart less cold. She would do anything for Tanya, even if it meant being killed. **

**Other: She plays the piano, just like Edward (who taught her) and she sings. **

**Ariana's POV**

I was sitting in the living room watching South Park. Bella comes in and sits next to me. "Hey Ari" she says, a smile on her face. I smiled back at her, "Hey Bella"

We both turned to the TV and laughed at what Cartman said to Kyle. We sat there and just watched the show until Bella spoke, "So uh, how have you been? You know, since Tanya left"

I blushed and looked at her. "W-What are talking about?" I chuckled awkwardly. She laughs, "Oh come on Aria. We all could see it, well except Tanya. At least, I think she didn't notice. Oh and let's not forget that Edward can read your mind and I wasn't shielding you" I groaned. I forgot about Edward's freaking gift! Bella is true though. I can't stop thinking about Tanya, and I have no idea why. I was thinking about talking to Carlisle, but I don't know how I will address it to him.

I looked at Bella and opened my mouth to say something, but she beat me to it. "Ariana, I know it's difficult for you to accept your feelings, but you need to tell Carlisle. Most importantly, you need to tell Tanya." She looks at me with a motherly expression. I sigh and nod my head. "I will tell Carlisle, after he comes home." Bella smiled. "Good. Now, let's go back to watching Cartman be a dick" We both laugh and turn our attention back to the TV.

The front door opens and I hear Carlisle greeting Esme. I look at Bella and she nods at me. When Carlisle walks in I stand up, "Carlisle, may I have a word with you?" He nods at me, curiosity on his face. We walk upstairs to his study. I walk inside as he follows after me, closing the door behind him.

"What is it that you want to speak to me about?" He asks in his kind voice.

I turned to look at him. "You remember when the Denali's came to visit?"

He nods, his eyes telling me to continue.

I took a deep breath. "Well, when I met Tanya, I felt drawn to her. I felt this connection and the first time we spoke to each other, I fell in love. I'm scared Carlisle, I don't know what this means."

A small smile appeared on his face. He spoke with a soft, kind voice. "Ariana, what you feel for Tanya is I feel with Esme. What Jasper feels with Alice, Emmett with Rosalie, Edward with Bella. You two are meant for each other. Mates. You don't need to feel scared at all." He walks to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Your feelings will get stronger in her presence, be prepared for that."

I look in his golden eyes. I feel calm and safe as I look at him. This man was like a father to me. Of course he wasn't Aro, but he was the closest to a father while I wasn't in Aro's presence. I accepted everything he said. I knew he was right on this, he had experience of course. I hug him tight and he hugs me back.

"Thank you for being here for me Carlisle. Thank you for telling me what it meant." I told him in a soft voice. I feel him smile and kiss my hair.

"You're welcome, Aria."

**So uh, first chapter for this story. I know it's not a lot of the actual story but I felt the need to end this chapter here. I hope you like my OC and please review. **

**Love, Arabella **


End file.
